When She Writes
by Wings-of-Sapphire
Summary: They left her, leaving her a note. And that was all. She writes to tell them. And through her words she learns to forget, to remember, and to forgive. Love, Sakura Haruno


**Sapphire here! Okay since I am not updating Nightmare Come True until I get my seven reviews I am posting this instead! Honestly I like it! And if you read this and read Nightmare Come True and like it, REVIEW IT! Then you will get an update! Everybody likes updates, right? Right! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story

* * *

**

_Dear Sakura,_

_We're sorry. _

_Love, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke_

They left the note on my bedside table.

And that was that. They were gone. Leaving a _note, _to say goodbye.

I stared at that scrap of paper for a very long time, before calmly going to the Hokage's office, she greeted me with open arms, and I think she expected me to cry. I didn't. No, I was _angry_.

How _dare _they!

She explained to me that it was a special mission; they were a chosen team, a Golden Team. Sent out by the village with special permission, travelling far and wide to keep Konoha safe. Team 7 was dissolved before I was even aware of their disappearance. I will admit to throwing her desk through a window. She didn't stop me as I stormed away.

I glared at the note for the seventh time, though I was actually almost grimly happy that they had the decency to sign their own names, though I had a feeling that Naruto had added the 'Love' when no one was looking, I doubted that Sasuke would sign it if love was ever mentioned right before his name.

I placed the card on my writing desk. Right next to all my failed attempts at expressing something that I didn't really get, to people who I didn't understand, to a place that I would most likely never know about. Tsunade wanted me to write to them, apparently I was the only one that she was allowing to do so. No contact with the village unless through the Hokage or some bull shit like that.

_Sorry. _

If they were actually sorry I would think that they wouldn't go, don't you? Or at least have the courage to tell me to my face like men! Cowards, the lot of them!

I scribbled out another failed attempt, the ink smearing away the colorful language that I had written down. I grabbed a blank sheet of paper, starting over again.

_Dear you brainless mother fu- _

Never mind. That one didn't work either.

What was I supposed to say though? I don't care that you are even gone! No.  
I love you guys! _Hell _no.

I rubbed my temples, fighting off the oncoming headache, what kind of torture was this?

My mind swirled with words that I wanted to write down, words I wanted to _say_, I grabbed another piece of paper, taking a deep breath I began to write again.

_Dear Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. _

_I'm sorry, too. _

_Love__, Sakura_

Scribbling out the _Love _part, I sighed, tossing the paper to the side; it fell to floor with the my other failed attempts, all of which covered the floor like snow. What was I supposed to _do? _They had left. That was it. They had left and not taken me with them. The little bitches.

I closed my eyes, focusing. And I wrote.

_Dear Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke _

_Tsunade told me to write to you. _

_I'm not quite sure about what._

_What is there left to say? _

_Maybe, what the hell is wrong with you? That's a start. _

_Why would you just __**leave**__! And don't give me that crap about how you had no choice or how I'm too weak and/or annoying (that was directed at you, Sasuke) because we all know you had a choice, and you chose not to stay. I sort of get that, though. It's a chance to broaden your horizons, to grow stronger. What I don't get is why you couldn't just tell me? _

_Why couldn't you have just __**told me? **__That's probably what hurt me the most. Oh and thanks for the note by the way. That's not sarcasm. At least I had some sort of heads up for what was to come._

_Though, honestly, this was kind of expected. In the back of my mind I always wondered when you would disappear again. I guess I just never really thought that it would actually happen, and if it did I thought I still had time. Guess I was wrong again, huh? _

_I'm not even angry… That's weird. Because for a very long while here, I was thinking that I was angry. You should see some of my more interesting letters to you; I do have an extensive vocabulary after all. I suppose I finally put it to good use. _

_But no, I'm not angry. _

… _I really just don't even know anymore. _

_I hate that you left and that you left me and that I was still not strong enough for you guys. But actually I guess I never will be... And I think I'm okay with that._

_I'll miss seeing you, Kakashi's mask and Naruto's smile and Sasuke's freaky chicken butt hair (let it go, man, we all know what it looks like). _

_But I guess this means that I get to step forward too. _

_Because I'm not weak. You are all just incredibly strong. And from this I can grow stronger too. I can move forward and train and love and laugh, and when you come back, and undoubtedly ask me what I have been doing, I can be able to say in complete truth, that I laughed. That's what I will be doing, laughing and smiling and _living.

_I can't say I'll be waiting for you when you walk through those gates again, I can't say everything will be the same, because it won't be… but I do love you guys. I'll always be your friend. _

_Love, Sakura Haruno. _

I set down the pen and sat there for a while. Thinking.

I would live my life to the fullest, I would grasp every opportunity, I would laugh as often as I could, and I would love as much as possible. I would _live_.

And when the day came when they come back I would be able to stand tall and proud and be happy that I had stayed, I would be proud that I had thrived and grown and become stronger.

I smiled, and folded the paper over.

Two days later Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha received a message from Konohagakure.

Naruto shouted as he waved the scroll from the Godaime Hokage.

Sasuke opened the small nondescript envelope and the whole of the Golden Team gathered around to read,

_Dear Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha _

_I forgive you. _

_Love, Sakura Haruno_

_

* * *

_**Read and Review :) **

****


End file.
